


Noises of the Waverider

by by_heart



Series: Life on the Waverider [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/by_heart/pseuds/by_heart
Summary: Ava can't sleep alone in her own apartment after spending so many nights on the Waverider.





	Noises of the Waverider

Ava looked at the clock for the millionth time. She had been in bed for two hours and was getting nowhere with actually sleeping.

She missed the Waverider.

It wasn’t strictly that she missed sleeping next to Sara, though she certainly was feeling that too. But the Waverider had an ambiance to it that she didn’t realize she had gotten so used to. She didn’t notice it the first night she spent on the ship because she spent that night far too occupied with other things, like orgasms and kissing Sara until she was delirious. The second night, they decided it might be wise to get a little sleep because they would be dead on their feet the next day if they didn’t. But as exhausted as Ava was, she was bombarded with noise in Sara’s quiet room that made it impossible for her to actually sleep. 

The life support unit hummed. It whirred as breathable air circulated through the ducts in the ship. It knocked occasionally as fresh water coursed through the pipes. A trickling sound could be heard somewhere in the wall whenever the shower was in use or the toilet flushed. The fans responsible for cooling the countless electronics - visible and hidden - came to life in an uneven pattern all around the room and in the walls and ceiling every few minutes. 

And the ship groaned. The metal was under constant abuse and it was as though it had to complain about it. The pressure changes from being in the temporal zone caused the exterior of the ship to buckle loudly. The interior panels that separated mechanical parts from electronics from living spaces experienced a lot of temperature changes and would expand and contract, causing it to creak and groan, cause screws to grind, cause edges to rub. 

It was so loud. All the time. Which Ava never really noticed during the day because there were always so many other noises on the ship when everyone was awake. People who were exercising, or training with weapons, or eating, or arguing, or running around like children to get rid of some pent up energy. The anachronism map blipped and bleeped constantly on the bridge. Gideon intermittently piped up to keep the team apprised of any issues that needed their attention. If they weren’t working, someone was always watching Netflix. Ray was frequently doing something in the lab that involved small explosions or dropping things or yelling at Mick to “get out before you break something.” Zari liked to have music playing constantly. Mick dependably dropped an empty bottle on the floor a few times a day. Sure, the ship was still making all of its strange and constant noises, but she never really noticed them. 

But as she lay there in Sara’s bed trying to fall asleep, all of the little noises that were masked during the day were suddenly very loud. 

She thought Sara had fallen asleep - she looked so peaceful and still - but after about twenty minutes, she lifted her head from Ava’s chest. “You okay?” she whispered.

Ava ran her fingers gently through the ends of Sara’s hair and smiled. “Yeah. Just been a while since I slept anywhere other than my own bed. Takes a minute.”

Sara sat up and reached into the top drawer of her bedside table, producing a pair of foam earplugs. “It won’t drown out everything, but it’ll make things a little quieter.” She settled back down against Ava, wrapping an arm around her bare stomach and tugging her a little closer before addressing the ship. “Hey Gideon, how about a little bedtime music?”

Sara was right, the earplugs and music helped a little and she was eventually able to fall asleep. But she found she didn’t need those things for long, that once she got used to the noises and her mind accepted them as just part of being on the ship, falling asleep through the constant sounds wasn’t all that hard. 

And after sleeping in Sara’s quarters on the Waverider for the last eight nights in a row (and twenty of the last thirty two days), Ava found it downright impossible to fall asleep in her quiet apartment. When she chose her apartment, so much of the appeal was the quiet neighborhood. Now she hated it. She hated that her bed was cold and lonely, and she hated that it was so damn quiet in her room. 

She stared up at the ceiling in the dark, completely engulfed by the deafening silence around her. 

She checked the clock again. Seventeen minutes since the last time she checked. It felt like hours. 

“Screw it,” she said to herself as she threw back the covers. She grabbed the time courier from her nightstand and opened a portal. When she stepped through, she was in Sara’s darkened quarters on the Waverider. She briefly considered going back as she approached the bed. It was empty; she knew it would be. Sara would be out all night, which was why Ava went back to her apartment in the first place. But even sleeping alone in Sara’s room seemed more appealing than sleeping in her own. 

She turned back the cover on what had quickly become her side of the bed and slipped between the sheets. Instantly, Ava felt more relaxed and could feel her body giving in. “Gideon, can you wake me at seven, please?”

Ava only distantly heard the AI’s soft reply, “Of course, Ava,” before she was pulled under by the white noise of the ship around her.

Hours later, she woke to a soft kiss on her cheek. She felt the bed moving beside her and smelled Sara’s shampoo and smiled as she reached out to wrap an arm around her girlfriend. “Hey,” she said softly, not bothering to open her eyes. “What time is it?”

“Almost seven,” Sara said as she scooted in closer. “What are you doing here?”

“Sleeping,” she mumbled. “My apartment is too fucking quiet. I pretty much went insane and gave up around one-thirty and came here.”

Sara laughed softly. “Yeah, this place kinda grows on you after a while.”

“I missed you, too,” Ava said. “I think I probably could have slept in my bed if you were there. But you were out kicking ass all night.”

“Which I hate even more now that I know you were in my bed the whole time.” Sara leaned up to kiss Ava softly. When Ava’s eyes finally fluttered open, Sara grinned. “Morning.” 

Ava slipped her hands under the back of Sara’s shirt and ran her fingers up and down Sara’s soft skin. “A very good morning, now,” she smiled back. She gently raked her nails low against Sara’s spine, right against a spot that always made Sara squirm. Sara gripped the side of Ava’s shorts, trying to pull her impossibly closer in response. Ava repeated the touch, and Sara’s hips canted against hers. “Not too tired, are you?” Ava asked, letting her fingertips ghost from Sara’s back to her side, along her stomach where they were pressed together. “You had a long night.”

“And came home to find a beautiful lady in my bed,” Sara pointed out. 

“Thought you might like to know,” Gideon interrupted, “it’s seven o’clock, Director Sharpe.”

Sara rolled her eyes. “Yeah, thanks, but she’s definitely awake already.”

“And horny,” Ava mumbled against Sara’s lips as she hooked a leg over her hip to tug her closer.

“That much is obvious,” Sara laughed as Ava’s hand slipped up the front of her shirt. 

“What can I say,” she leaned down to kiss Sara’s neck. “I had a really good night’s sleep here.”


End file.
